Et si on voyait les choses autrement
by peeerrine
Summary: Et si on revivait les années collége de Harry Potter avec le point de vue trois étudiantes méconnues de son année. Suivez le quotidien Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones et Adrianna Goldstein, trois filles aussi différentes les unes que les autres.


_Petit blabla de l'auteur : Je précise que la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling_

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

Je ne pensais pas me tromper en affirmant que l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard marquait le premier événement important dans la vie d'un sorcier. Le début de son pouvoir, de son indépendance et de la découverte de ce monde merveilleux rempli de magie.

Chaque personne avait une manière différente d'appréhender la nouvelle, il y avait d'abord deux grandes catégories, les enfants issus de famille sorcière et déjà au courant de leur futur admission au collège de sorcellerie, et les enfants moldus n'ayant jamais eu vent de l'existence de la magie. A ces deux grandes catégories, on pouvait rajouter d'autres sous catégories, il y avait les gens qui n'y croyait pas et qui cherchait désespérément une caméra cachée, ceux qui sautaient de partout pour exprimer leur joie, ceux qui s'y attendaient, ceux qui restaient rond comme deux flans pendant dix minutes leur lettre dans la main et j'en passe.

Essayons donc de classer nos héroïnes dans ses catégories.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Les yeux dans le vide, Hannah Abbott plongeait machinalement sa tartine dans son bol de chocolat. Elle écoutait sa mère se plaindre de la lenteur du système postal pour lui livrer un colis de vêtement ,qu'elle avait demandé à une amie française, face au système de hiboux sorciers.

Hannah se retenait de dire à sa mère qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et que si le système magique était si parfait, la prochaine fois elle se ferait livrer son colis par des hiboux. Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes qu'elle cherchait le moyen parfait et subtil de dire à sa mère de fermer sa gueule. Il faut dire que râler était le principal moyen de communication de Margaret Abbott.

Comme une réponse du ciel, elle vit un hibou majestueu rentrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine et atterrir gracieusement entre le beurre et la confiture posées au centre de la table. Hannah vit son souhait se réaliser, sa mère venait enfin de se taire pour laisser place à une expression de fierté et des yeux remplis d'étoiles. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce changement brusque de comportement, la déduction n'avait jamais été son fort. Le mystère était résolu, Hannah Abbott venait de recevoir sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, elle était contente de recevoir cette lettre, mais pour l'instant l'étonnement dépassait tout les autres sentiments qu'elle ressentait.

L'arrivée de cette lettre, elle n'y croyait plus, elle pensait ne pas être dotée de magie, tout comme son frère aîné, Robert, qui l'année de ses onze ans avait attendu désespérément la lettre de cette école de magie dont sa mère lui parlait si souvent. Elle se souvenait de cette période comme si elle avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant, son frère se levait tout les matins à l'aube et passait ses journées à la maison, près d'une fenêtre sans jamais oser sortir, de peur de louper le hibou de sa destinée. Les jours puis les semaines passaient, Robert continuait à guetter la moindre trace de volatile à plume dans le ciel. Le mois de Juillet s'éteignait, tout le monde savait qu'attendre cette lettre était une cause perdue, la tante Lisbeth ne cessait de dire qu'elle le savait depuis le début que ce garçon n'était n'avait pas une once de magie en lui, et au fond, tout le monde pensait comme elle. Tout le monde avait finit par perdre espoir, y compris Robert.

Nous étions fin juillet, Hannah avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps et c'était faite à l'idée de rentrer dans le collège de sa ville, ce qui en fin de compte, lui permettait de rester avec ses amis les plus proches.

Pourtant, la jeune fille avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était dotée de magie mais l'attente de sa lettre l'avait fait douter, après tout, peut être qu'elle avait juste eu beaucoup de chance en tombant de cet arbre sans aucune égratignure, peut être que les cheveux roux et parfaits de son institutrice avait viré en cheveux vert et infect à cause d'une erreur de shampoing, peut être que Hannah, qui était énervée à ce moment là et qui venait de se faire punir à cause de Heather, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, n'y était pour rien.

Mais maintenant que la lettre était là, Hannah se sentait soulagée, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, pendant qu'elle s'imaginait, une baguette à la main, vivant d'énormes aventures dans Poudlard. Ivre de joie, Hannah se permit d'effectuer une danse de la joie, puis de serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Cette dernière action peut vous paraître banale mais Margaret dites Maggie Abbott, n'était pas habituée au démonstration affective. Elle venait d'une famille de sang-pur, contre laquelle, elle s'était rebellée, malgré tout l'éducation stricte était restée.

Hannah monta dans sa chambre, sans même penser à lire cette lettre, ou à la ranger loin de la jalousie de son frère.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Au même moment, Susan Bones, se préparait à se rendre chez sa tante, Amélia, si l'alchimie avec sa mère était plutôt bonne, celle avec sa tante était mille fois plus forte. Peut être parce qu'Amélia représentait tout ce qu'elle rêvait de devenir, elle était belle et elle avait un métier respecté. Ou alors, c'était par ce que Susan se reconnaissait dans sa tante, elle avait ce sens de la justice, cette envie de venger des innocents, elle laissait une chance à tout le monde avant de les classer dans les catégories, elle ne se fiait pas à la première impression, tout comme sa tante.

« Fais attention à toi, ma puce. Et surtout, dit à Amélia de m'envoyer un hibou, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Edgard et j'aimerais faire un cadeau commun. Oh … Et, surtout n'oublie pas de ... »

Pour le bien de tous, je me permet de raccourcir la tirade de Madelyn Bones, la mère de Susan. Elle était plutôt bavarde. Susan semblait aussi vouloir écourter cette conversation, elle connaissait les recommandations de sa mère par cœur, elle les lui avait déjà répété six fois dans la journée, et il n'était que midi.

Son sac dans une main, Susan se dépêchait de prendre de la poudre de cheminette avant que sa mère ne remarque qu'elle ne s'était pas badigeonné le visage de crème solaire et qu'elle lui fasse remarquer qu'elle avait une peau pâle et fragile, qu'elle devait faire beaucoup plus attention à sa peau, si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un pruneau déshydraté des années plus tard. Susan s'apprêtait à lancer la poudre dans l'âtre pour se rendre chez sa tante, lorsqu'elle le vit.

Un hibou magnifique, peut être le plus beau qu'elle est vue depuis longtemps. Il s'approchait en direction de la fenêtre du salon, dans le but de rejoindre la destinataire de la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses pattes. Le hibou aurait pu faire une entrée grandiose en atterrissant sur la cheminée et en tendant sa lettre à Susan, mais c'était sans comptée la fenêtre fermée à ce moment là.

« Ouille ! »

Les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce, ne purent s'empêcher de réagir avec le hibou. Après la surprise du choc, Susan sentait le fou rire qui commençait, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir au hibou qui put enfin faire son arrivée grandiose. Elle tentait de cacher ce fou rire, afin d'éviter à tout prix de se faire traiter d'insensible et de fille pas assez concernée par la cause animale.

Elle regarda la lettre que lui tendait l'animal, Poudlard, enfin. Sa tante, lui avait dit qu'elle devait la recevoir début juillet, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de retard. Mais, Susan savait pertinemment qu'elle irait à Poudlard, l'année prochaine, cette lettre n'était qu'une formalité.

Elle se savait dotée de pouvoir magique depuis quelques années déjà, lors de son quatrième anniversaire, elle avait transformé le gâteau à la framboise spécialement préparé en gâteau aux trois chocolats. N'allez pas croire, qu'elle détestait les fruits et encore plus les framboises, en réalité c'était tout le contraire, mais honnêtement qui aimerait manger un gâteau aux fruits pour ses quatre ans. Elle se rappelle que, ce jour là, toute sa famille avait applaudi et avait levé son verre pour la nouvelle sorcière de la famille Bones, tout le monde s'était réjouie pour cette petite sorcière si précoce, qui venait de réaliser l'un des meilleurs gâteaux que la famille n'eu jamais mangé. Toute sa vie, Susan avait su qu'elle deviendrait une sorcière, elle baignait dedans depuis sa naissance, sa mère, sa tante, son oncle, son père, … tout le monde ne cessait de lui parler de ce monde rempli de magie.

Reprenant ses esprits, Susan attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la cheminée, prête une bonne fois pour toute, à rejoindre sa tante.

« Tu pars déjà, sans ouvrir ta lettre ? Tu sais à quelle point elle est importante. »

Oui, Susan savait à quelle point cette lettre était importante, et sans même l'avoir ouverte, elle savait déjà ce qui avait écrit dessus, sa famille l'ayant évoquée plusieurs fois durant des dîners de famille, lui gâchant le plaisir de l'ouverture de cette enveloppe et de la joie ressentie à la lecture de ces lignes. Cette lettre lui dirait qu'elle était d'ores et déjà, inscrite à Poudlard, que la rentrée se ferait le 1er Septembre et qu'il faudrait qu'elle renvoie un hibou, le plus rapidement possible pour confirmer son inscription.

Sa mère ne comptait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement chez sa tante, Susan joua donc à la petite fille parfaite, en ouvrant l'enveloppe, en faisant semblant de lire la lettre, en cherchant un parchemin présentable ainsi qu'une plume, en griffonnant sur le parchemin qu'elle était évidemment honorée de son inscription à Poudlard et qu'elle s'y rendrait l'année prochaine et en tendant cette missive au hibou qui pris son envol quelques secondes plus tard en direction de Poudlard.

Sous le regard nostalgique de sa mère, qui devait se rappeler ses années collège, Susan pu enfin rejoindre sa tante.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Toujours au même moment, Adrianna Goldstein tentait de réveiller son frère jumeau qui ne semblait pas prêt à écourter sa nuit, néanmoins les ronflements de moins en moins régulier de celui ci montrait qu'elle allait bientôt le sortir des bras de Morphée. Anthony était le seul qui pourrait venir à la plage avec elle, ce matin là, ces amis étaient en visite de je-ne-sais quel lieu touristique aux alentours et sa mère ne semblait pas associer le mot baignade dans une mer gelée avec vacances. Les chatouillis finirent par avoir le dernier mot de l'histoire et dans un ultime grognement d'ours mal réveillé, Anthony ouvrit les yeux.

« Allez lève toi, vieille loque. Met ton maillot, prend ta serviette et tes tongs et attrape une crêpe Wahoo pour ton petit déjeuné, on va à la plage. »

Si le dénommé Anthony avait encore la tête dans le cul, Adrianna, qui attendait impatiemment son réveil depuis une petite heure, pétait la forme et n'attendait qu'une chose, se baigner. Le ton autoritaire de sa sœur jumelle eu raison de lui et par miracle, Anthony se leva, s'habilla, mit ses tongs à ses pieds, sa serviette sur les épaules, prit sa crêpe pour le déjeuner et rejoignit sa sœur déjà prête qui l'attendait dehors. A peine eurent ils fait trois pas, qu'ils rencontrèrent un vieil homme, habillé bizarrement et un peu trop chaudement pour l'époque, et à la barbe blanche.

« MAMAN ! Il y a monsieur bizarre devant le bungalow. » Disait Adrianna, en courant se réfugier dans le bungalow avec son frère

Leur réaction face à l'homme le plus respecté de la communauté sorcière était certes malpoli mais plutôt justifiée, un vieil homme que vous ne connaissez pas devant chez vous, avouez que c'est plutôt louche. Le regard paniqué de la mère des deux enfants montrait qu'elle ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce que faisait cet étrange individu chez eux, et si il fallait lui faire confiance et l'écouter, ou appeler la sécurité et partir en courant. L'homme, quant à lui, ne semblait nullement touché par le désordre qu'il mettait dans l'esprit de la famille, c'était donc d'un ton dégagé qu'il s'adressa à la famille.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je dois vous parler »

Dumbledore, Dumbledore, … Non, ce nom ne rappelait absolument rien à Adrianna, pourtant le ton protecteur et chaleureux qu'il avait utilisé lui donnaient l'impression qu'il fallait lui laisser une chance. Un regard à son frère et à sa mère lui permit de voir qu'ils pensaient comme elle.

« Asseyez vous donc, Mr Dumbledore. Et dites nous donc pourquoi vous êtes ici et qu'elle est donc cette chose importante dont vous devez nous parler »

Suivant les ordres de la mère, Dumbledore s'assit bientôt suivit dans son mouvement par le reste de la famille.

« - Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Mrs Goldstein. Voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire, vos enfants sont des sorciers

-Pardon ?»

Si sa mère ne l'avait pas dit, Adrianna l'aurait sûrement dit pour elle. Cette homme, en plus d'être très vieux, était fou. Le sorcier, car oui Dumbledore était un sorcier, continuait sur sa lancée sans se démonter le moins du monde. Il regardait à présent les deux enfants.

« Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé des choses exceptionnelles, inexplicables et que vous pensez avoir faites ? »

La réponse Adrianna était oui, il lui était déjà arrivé des choses qu'elle ne pouvait expliqué et dont elle se sentait coupable alors que techniquement elle n'avait rien fait. Comme ce jour miraculeux où la tante Miranda, s'était avait arrêté de chanter. Il y avait une légende chez les Goldstein, Miranda, qui était la grande-tante très vieille des deux enfants, aurait été une grande chanteuse durant sa jeunesse. Tout ce que pouvait dire Adrianna c'était que maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, la grand mère chantait à tous les repas de famille et chantait toujours aussi faux. Peut être était-ce la cigarette qui enrouait sa voix, la vieillesse ou même le fait que la légende était fausse, mais la grande-tante Miranda chantait extrêmement faux et pourtant, personne n'osait lui dire. Si vous avez besoin d'une comparaison, nous diront que la voix de Miranda était un merveilleux, saisissez l'ironie de cette phrase, mélange entre un chat pris dans une porte et une poule accro au tabac.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, Adrianna avait réussi à la faire taire. Il n'y avait aucune preuve, aucun geste, aucun indice permettant de prouver que c'était elle mais elle le sentait. Miranda en était à sa sixième chanson de Noël et les oreilles de la fillette commençaient à en avoir marre de cette vieille qui chantait très faux, Adrianna espérait de toutes ses forces qu'une grosse extinction de voix allait submerger la vieille dame et quelques secondes plus tard, son souhait devenait réalité. Adrianna pouvait encore se rappeler des soupirs de soulagements de toute la famille. Adrianna avait déjà fait d'autres choses dans ce genre là mais aucune ne l'avait autant marqué.

Son frère semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement lui était il arrivé des aventures du même ordre que sa sœur. C'est ensemble que les enfants acquiescement à Dumbledore, prouvant au sorcier qu'il avait raison.

« Vous êtes donc des sorciers, vous êtes donc dotés de pouvoir magique qu'il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser. C'est justement le rôle de l'école dont je suis le directeur, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous y êtes d'ores et déjà inscrits. »

Un école de sorcellerie, Adrianna était émerveillée, elle s'imaginait déjà une baguette dans la main vivre de grandes aventures. Puis, elle stoppa le court de ses pensées, utiliserait elle une baguette magique, ou se servirait de gestes et de formules, ou en ….

« La formation se déroule sur sept ans, vous devrez passer pour évaluer vos compétences de grands examen importants durant ses sept années, les BUSES et les ASPICS, mais je vous en reparlerais plus tard … Et avant que j'oublie, Mrs Goldstein, cette école est totalement gratuite. Je dois m'en aller, je vous laisse la lettre prouvant que vos enfants sont inscrits dans cette école, une de mes collègues repassera vers la fin du mois pour avoir votre confirmation. »

Le mec à la barbe blanche, il était au courant que l'on était le 20 juillet, en gros il ne restait aux deux enfants Goldstein que quelques jours pour prendre leur décision. En ce qui concernait Adrianna, la décision était déjà prise, elle irait dans cette école coûte que coûte, elle serait même partie avec le vieux sorcier si elle aurait pu. Son regard fut attiré par les deux enveloppes posées sur la table, elle prit la sienne dans ses mains :

_« Mrs A. Goldstein_

_Occupant le lit du haut,_

_Bungalow 15, Camping des flots bleus_

_Vias-plage, France »_

La précision sorcière allait même jusqu'à connaître qui des deux jumeaux occupaient le lit du haut et le lit du bas. Adrianna aimait la hauteur et prenait le lit du haut depuis qu'elle était petite. L'enfant ouvrit l'enveloppe en appréciant le détail du sceau et continua sa lecture :

_« COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_**Directeur:Albus Dumbledore**  
(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

_Cher __Mrs Goldstein__,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er __septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou l__e __31 juillet __au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mrs Goldstein, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe »_

Les autres parchemins présent dans l'enveloppe parlait des fournitures obligatoires pour Poudlard. Ma décision était prise, l'année prochaine, j'irais à Poudlard.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nous pouvons maintenant essayer de classer nos héroïnes dans les différentes catégories des filles recevant leur lettre pour Poudlard.

Premièrement Hannah, sans aucun doute, Hannah était plus qu'étonnée de recevoir sa lettre, elle s'imaginait déjà rester avec son frère durant sept ans, au lieu d'aller à Poudlard. Si Hannah était étonnée de recevoir sa lettre, ce n'était non pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la magie et ne savait pas ce qu'étais Poudlard, non Hannah était étonnée parce qu'elle ne pensait pas être assez magique pour Poudlard. Nous classerons donc Hannah dans la catégorie « Sorcière-Etonnée-heureuse »

Enchaînons ensuite avec Susan, la pauvre, elle n'a eu aucune surprise quant à la réception de cette lettre, sa famille lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. On peut donc qualifier Susan de « Sorcière-blasée ».

Et enfin, Adrianna, la pauvre, la rencontre avec ce sorcier a du la traumatiser. Quoiqu'il en soit nous la rangerons dans la catégorie « Découvre le monde sorcier-heureuse-enthousiasme ».


End file.
